


Vanilla Frosting

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tastes so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Frosting

Dom was pretty sure that the vanilla frosting that Vince was currently spreading over his body was meant for the cake that Mia wanted to bake tomorrow, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care as Vince's icing coated fingers stroked his hard cock lightly, coating him in the frosting.

He really didn't care as Vince's lips wrapped around his head and his tongue flicked against him, tasting the unique mixture of vanilla and Dom.

His hands came down from holding the headboard of the bed to tangle in Vince's dark hair, tugging lightly as he moaned and thrust his hips up.

Vince glanced up at him, eyes sparkling wickedly, and pulled away from his cock, making him hiss. The tip of Vince's tongue licked the remains of the frosting from his hard-on, making Dom bite down on his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

"V, I love you, but I swear if you don't let me come right fucking now, I'll kill you." Dom ground out from between clenched teeth.

Vince laughed, voice low and raspy, the noise going straight to Dom's cock and making it twitch.

Then Vince leaned back down and deepthroated him with ease, sucking and licking and scraping his teeth gently against him. All the sensations became too much for Dom and he came hard, hips mindlessly thrusting upward.

Vince licked him clean, then licked his way up Dom's stomach and chest, back to his mouth where he kissed him, tasting vanilla frosting.


End file.
